


Sleepy Cuddles with Ten

by caitrudd



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrudd/pseuds/caitrudd
Summary: Completely self indulgent fluff - the Doctor and reader engage in some very happy, sleepy cuddles.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader, Tenth Doctor/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Sleepy Cuddles with Ten

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! My twitter is @pastelspindash <3

The Doctor takes off his shoes and jacket and just slumps on your bed, too tired, sore and stressed to argue. He sighs and stretches out on the soft blanket, curling his fingers and toes into the fluff like a cat would stretch its claws.

Seemingly aware of what he's doing, he rolls into your side, desperate for your attention. You don't hesitate to pull him into you, sliding your leg over his, you wrap one arm around his waist and tangle the other in his soft hair, stroking it and feeling how fluffy it was. The Doctor groans and purrs at your touch, leaning his head further into your head, in pure bliss. His entire body relaxes, every muscle un-tenses and he melts into you. You smile softly at how vulnerable he was being, burying your face in the back of his neck.

After several minutes of lying there, both of you drifting in and out of consciousness, the Doctor turns rather sloppily to face you, planting a kiss on your neck. He begins to mumble something in Gallifreyan that you don't understand, so you lightly place your finger over his lips to silence him. The Doctor opens his eyes and looks up at you, glassy and brown, and full of nothing but pure, unadulterated love for you. Your heart almost melts. 

Then, once again seemingly unaware that he's doing it, the Doctor slips your finger into his mouth.

You jolt awake, pulling your hand from him with a gasp that was trying very hard not to be a moan.

But suddenly, he's kissing you, lazily and deeply, his lips are soft, gentle and so careful. He whimpers into your mouth and you place your hand back into his hair, and it takes all your strength not to come right there. He smells the way old books in a wooden library do, and he tastes brilliant, like sweet apples.

He pulls away from you and you gasp for air, opening your eyes to look at him, but he's already fallen asleep, long gone, breathing softly and quietly against your cheek. He looks so content, more so that he has in decades, and you fall asleep with him in your arms, safe in the knowledge that your Doctor loves you too.


End file.
